


Wrung Out

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Throuple, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Fitz and Daisy put Jemma through her paces.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Kudos: 25





	Wrung Out

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kinktober prompt: overstimulation

“Oh,  _ God _ .”

Jemma’s moan was weak and more than a little pathetic, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was utterly lost between her lovers and the sensations that they were drawing out of her, every muscle in her body drawn tight in anticipation of even greater pleasure. She moaned again and pressed her arse back against Fitz, silently begging for more. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” he growled in her ear, his fingers curling around her hip to keep her exactly where he wanted her. Fitz gave a hard thrust as he nipped at her ear, the thrust perfectly brushing over her g-spot and sending a fresh spasm of pleasure through her. “But don’t get too far away. Y’ don’t want Daisy t’ think you’re trying t’ avoid her, do y’?”

Jemma shook her head and did her best to relax into the moment, knowing they would both serve her well. They always had. 

Sure enough, the moment she relaxed back toward Daisy, the other woman was there to catch her. Her lips pressed to hers in a sweet kiss, nearly sweet enough to take her mind off the fact that she was drawn taut nearly to the point of pain. 

At least until she felt the vibrations begin. 

Daisy didn’t even try to ease her in, sending a firm, quickly vibrating stream of air directly at her clit. Jemma screamed into her mouth, her body seizing in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. She’d lost count of how many she’d had, but they had long since moved past the realm of pleasure. Now each clenching of her cunt around Fitz’ prick hurt, tightening her nipples and straining her muscles to the breaking point. 

Even still, they didn’t let up. Fitz and Daisy kept her strung out between the two of them until he finally spent himself. Only once he spilled inside of her and sagged to the mattress did Daisy relent, removing her hand from between her thighs and letting her sink back along with Fitz. 

Jemma kept her eyes squeezed shut and tried not to focus on the bodies pressed against her. As much as she loved them both and would never tire of the pleasure of being with them, she was forced to admit to herself that she needed a break. Hopefully they would go easy on her. 

At the first brush of Daisy’s lips against her forehead, Jemma allowed her eyes to flutter open and fixed her with a wary gaze. 

“Relax, Jemma,” Daisy whispered to her. “We’re done. For now.”

She made a panicked sound in the back of her throat, only to see Daisy smile at her and feel Fitz start to press a line of kisses to her bare shoulder. 

“Y’ did beautifully, sweetheart. Really, really beautifully.”

His words and kisses soothed Jemma back to the point where she could shut her eyes and start to think of sleep. One of the benefits to round after round of orgasm was that the problems of the day had fallen away; she was simply too exhausted to bother with anything other than recuperating. That was why she didn’t even have the energy to protest when she heard Fitz and Daisy making plans for the next time she nearly spun herself out and needed to be brought back to earth, instead opting to trust the people she loved best to take perfect care of her.


End file.
